Are you the One?
by Pokegirlsil
Summary: Au:May,Dawn,Leaf and Misty reunite with their old crushes,They will slowly fall in love or Will something prevent them?Shippings include:Contest, Leafgreen, Poke,and Ikrai.
1. Chapter 1:meeting you again

**Hey Everyone... I know what your Thinking, Silvia you already doing three stories already...**

**Well in defense Demons is almost done,**

**While I'm in the middle of Pokémon Academy and Starting truth and dare...**

**But I just wanted to do this story...So Bad...**

**Ok I don't own Pokemon BTW This is not based on the show on MTV are you the one?**

**So story start!**

* * *

Normal POV.

An orange haired girl was waiting for her friends.

"Misty"a blue brunette Mumbled.

The orange hair chick followed her."What Dawn"

The two girls,Misty and Dawn were Looking at Each other and sighed.

"Hey May,and Leaf come out"Dawn said and with that two brunettes came out of the bush.

One of The brunettes had Hair like dog the other was A brunette with her hair down.

"Uh"Leaf said"Misty,Misty"

Misty Ignored her.

"I miss them"Dawn mumbled.

May nodded.

Three years ago~

May had just turned 13 and she was bored as ever.

She sighed and looked up.

Then a Boy who was the same age as her was sitting beside her.

May screamed"Get out"

The boy chuckled"your cute"

May ignored him.

"anyways I'm Drew"Drew said.

May was scared."Um I'm"

Drew chuckled again.

Then he threw a rose at May.

Dawn was at May's Party and She was getting punch.

Then she was going to the bathroom when She met Paul.

"Hey watch we're you're going"He Said.

Dawn got up and Signed and said"Well what's your name mean stranger"

"Paul"he said coldly...

Dawn huffed"Well you don't have to be mean about it"

Paul Ignored her.

Dawn then got a call from Her dad.

"Well Nice Meeting you Pants"Dawn said while walking away.

Paul looked at her

Dawn sighed in relief

Minutes Later`

Dawn was hearing a slow song.

She sighed because no one wanted to dance at May's Ball Party.

Dawn sighed and Sat at a bench.

She was drinking soda when Paul came up to her.

"Hey Troublesome, want to Dance"Paul asked.

Dawn looked up and saw Paul sticking his hand,

Dawn nodded and got up.

Paul danced slowly, Dawn blushed that she was dancing horribly.

"You dance Horrible"Paul said.

"No I don't"Dawn said.

* * *

Leaf was reading Her book in the balcony.

She was interested in this book.

Then A boy with brown spiky hair showed up.

"What are you doing here"Gary asked his friend.

Leaf ignored him.

Gary then dragged her to the dance floor.

"Gary,You know I hate Dancing"Leaf said.

Gary held her hand.

"Leaf ,I need to tell you something"Gary said.

Leaf looked at her childhood friend.

"Leaf..,I"Gary said but was cut off by May's Dad Norman.

"How you guys enjoying the Ball Party"He asked.

Then Everyone yelled at him.

Leaf then giggled.

Then she said"Gary,I need to tell you something too".

Gary looked at her.

"I'm Moving"Leaf said.

Gary then Looked at her.

"So I was wondering if you"Leaf said but once again was cut off.

May yelled out"There's Food".

Leaf then hugged Gary.

She was Crying.

Gary looked at her.

"I'm going to miss you Gary"Leaf said.

She didn't let go of Gary.

* * *

Misty was angry at her sisters.

"Its just May's Party"Misty said.

"Its a ball Misty, show some Respect"Daisy said

Misty sighed.

Misty was wearing an Blue dress with Black flats.

"Fine,then I'm going to Eat"Misty said.

Then she bumped into a raven haired boy.

"I'm Sorry"Misty said.

"Nah its ok"Ash said"I'm Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu"

"Pika-Pika"Pikachu said.

"Well nice to meet you"Misty said.

Misty smiled and with that Ash asked her to dance.

"Look,I'll teach you"Ash offered.

Misty didn't want to hear that.

"I don't want to"Misty said.

"Come on"He said and Tried to grab Misty's hand.

Misty had enough.

"Can we please just eat"Misty asked.

Ash then pouted but then dragged her to the snack bar.

Thirty minutes later ~

Misty then Said"Fine let's Dance".

Ash then Took her to the dance floor.

It was salsa dance.

"Hey give me your hand"Ash said.

Misty did what she was told.

"See you can dance"Ash said.

Misty smiled at her new friend.

Misty's sister saw and said"Never knew a boy can change her life"

Flashback Over~

* * *

They all sighed

"Paul seemed mean Dawn"May said

"No he was actually nice"Dawn said

Misty looked at her friend..." He sounded mean"

Dawn ignored them.

Leaf then Sighed"Well,Come on we have Show the new students around"

May said"I noticed something, we always have to Show new students around"

Leaf then looked at the sky"Hmm"

"Whatever"They all said and Went to the Building.

* * *

Meanwhile With the guys,

"Gary,are you sure they are at this school"Drew asked his friend.

Gary nodded.

They went inside.

"I want to see my childhood friend"Gary said.

Drew sighed and waited for the people showing them around.

"Dawn,you have to Wait"A voice said.

"But I want to see them"Another voice said.

When they reached the entrance...The girls tried escaping.

"Hey aren't you going show us around "Drew asked.

Leaf then looked at the auburn hair boy.

"Gary"Leaf said.

"Gary"Dawn asked.

Leaf then said"It's the guys from May's Ball Party"

"We can hear you "Paul mumbled.

"See you haven't changed at all"Dawn said"Paul"

Gary then looked at the girls.

He knew Dawn because Leaf and her were walking to The mall.

Gary knew May because of her Party.

He knew Misty because they used to Be soccer teammates.

"Well are you guys Gunna show us around"Gary asked.

The girls nodded and Sighed.

They all had one thought

_'Did we just meet our old crushes'_

* * *

**Yeah ,again don't judge me that I'm four stories..**

**.But I should be finished with Demons at the end of Spring break.**

**Pokémon Academy will take a few more chapters,and Pokémon Truth or Dare will never end..**

**Yeah so Review xp**

**-sil ^°^**


	2. Chapter 2:Running and Injuries

Hi** I'm updating this week with all my stories,**

**Anyways Enjoy this chapter of Are you the One?**

**Story Start.**

* * *

Normal Pov.

Dawn and her friends were smiling because Their crushes were here.

There Day was Normal.

Then it Lunch.

The Boys sat at a good empty table.

"Paul,can we sit with you guys" Dawn asked.

Paul sighed but said"fine"

May was smiling when She saw Ramen at her fingertips.

"Oh I love you ramen"May said.

Drew was disturbed a little.

" of course you would eat like a pig,August"Drew said.

May huffed"Whatever "

Misty was eating her burrito .

Ash was stuffing his Face basically.

Leaf was sleeping.

While Gary was annoying her to wake up.

"Man Gary" Leaf said.

Gary smirked.

Leaf just smiled at that smirk.

Then a minute passed.

Lunch Had Passed.

The girls were leaving.

The girls yawned.

Leaf was Bored and Dawn was sleepy.

May was The only hyper.

"Guys Why are you sleepy like" May asked.

Dawn then Fell On the ground sleeping.

May then Said "Seriously wake up"

Misty then Joined them

Misty was hyper too.

"Hey Come one Guys let's just get it over with" Misty said.

The Two girls were Sleeping.

"Misty,can we play later" Dawn mumbled.

Leaf nodded.

Misty sighed.

May then Dragged her friends.

Then It was p.e

Ash was so hyper .

Gary then noticed that Leaf was gone.

"Hey where's Leaf and the Peppy one" Gary asked.

May then Pointed to two girls sleeping.

Gary sweat dropped.

"Ok well Let's Play dodgeball" Gary said.

Misty nodded.

Gary Threw the Ball and misty caught it.

Gary then Smirked.

May was jus Nagging with Drew at The Basketball court.

Misty rolled her eyes when Gary threw the Ball.

Bam...

Misty fell on the floor...

Dawn woke up...The Same with Leaf.

May turned around.

"Misty" The three Screamed.

Leaf asked"What Happened "

Everyone pointed to Gary.

Leaf then Glared At Gary.

Misty had a big bruise.

Leaf then Screamed at Gary"I wished I never met You Gary Oak"

Leaf said and Carried Misty Away.

Leaf and May walked Away.

Dawn followed them.

Leaf was Pissed.

Gary Felt guilty.

Paul Laughed.

Ash Then noticed.

"Paul You Are Laughing"

Paul Glared.

Drew Then Chuckled.

"Gary Oak,You're An idiot"

Dawn Then Stuck her tongue out.

May Then Said"Leaf are you ok"

Leaf nodded."Yeah Just Annoyed."

Misty Was Opening her eyes.

"Guys" Misty Said.

Leaf smiled"Misty"

May then Said"What Happened "

Misty Got off of Leaf.

Misty then said"I Got hit by a Ball"

Leaf then Said"I knew it, Gary did it"

Misty Shook her head.

"No it wasn't him"

Leaf Then gasped.

Dawn asked "Then Who was it"

Misty then mur Mured"Daisy"

May Then Look at Misty .

"But why would she do that"

Misty Then touched her head.

Misty then Fell.

"Misty" Leaf said.

Dawn then Put misty on her back.

"Let's Go" May said while Helping Dawn.

Then They reached The Office.

Misty Woke Up minutes Later.

The Girls Had to Go Home though.

Leaf was Feeling guilty.

I hate you Gary Oak...

Leaf Then brushed it off.

Dawn then Was walking Back to school.

"Dawn where are you going" May asked.

"I Forgot Something" Dawn respond.

Leaf Then followed Back.

"Dawn wait for Us" Leaf yelled.

Then Dawn was back in the nurse's Office.

Dawn Left Her Lipbalm in Misty's Room.

Dawn saw Misty Awake.

"Hi Misty" Dawn said.

Misty Smiled"Hi Dawn"

May and Leaf reached Dawn.

"Really Dawn,A lipbalm" Leaf said.

Dawn smiled.

May Smacked her face.

Misty Smiled.

Misty got up.

"Let's Go Home Guys" Misty said.

They all Nodded.

Misty Smiled"Hurry Up I have A Burrito waiting For Me"

Dawn Ran and May Skipped.

But they Ending Up Tripping.

Meanwhile with The Guys.

3:00 pm.

Drew and Gary were Walking home.

Paul Was on his Motorcycle.

And Ash was On his scooter.

"Hey Drew,Where's Your Limo" Gary asked.

"It's Just a Little Late" Drew said.

Ash was doing many Flips.

"Who-hoo" Ash said.

Paul was Just Motorcycling slowing.

"Paul can we come on your motorcycle." Drew asked.

Paul then Drove Faster and Ditched Drew.

Gary was annoyed.

"Just Great" Gary mumbled.

Ash was Gliding.

Then They saw the Girls.

May was Running and Dawn was speed walking.

Leaf was walking and Misty was Jogging.

Then When They Turned To look at The guys,They Just Were Running.

Leaf ran like Crazy.

"Leaf I want To talk with You" Gary Yelled.

Leaf Ran.

Misty and The others ran.

Drew and Ash chased them.

Paul Then Noticed A Big Truck Coming Towards The Girls.

Leaf was Running.

May and Dawn were exhausted.

Misty was Trying to Run.

Ash And Drew Stopped and Stayed at The sidewalk.

May Then Laughed.

"Haha Nana Boo Boo".May said.

Then Dawn had a Gum stuck On her shoe.

Dawn Untied her shoe and Ran.

The Truck was coming closer.

May Noticed The truck and Ran.

"I'm an idiot" May Screamed.

Leaf was on the Sidewalk.

All The Girls were safe.

The Guys Then looked At them.

The girls found A Bicycle, rollerskates,and 2 skateboards.

"Go Away" May said.

Then Out of The Blues, A random Car was coming by.

The Girls were on the street.

Misty Tripped.

May Stopped her Skateboard.

Leaf stopped Her Bicycle.

And Dawn was barely coming.

The Car Came.

The Girls Turned around.

The Guys Barely made it.

When...

Bam!

...

...

...

...

...

The Girls Were on the Street.

The Guys were Scared and Carried Them to the Nearest Pokemon Center.

"Why Did That Car come out of Random" Drew asked.

Ash was Quiet. He was sad.

"Ash are you ok" Drew said.

"Drew,My friend almost died"Ash said.

"They Are just classmates" Gary said.

"No They are Pretty awesome" Ash said.

Then They Left The Girls at the Pokemon center.

Leaf's, May's, Dawn's, and Misty's Parents were asking and Worried.

Luckily They were alive.

But The Doctor Told them"They only have one Problem "

"Wait is it" Ash asked.

"They won't remember Anything personal,

They wouldn't remember anything Personal after the age 12."The Doctor said.

The Guys Were Heart broken.

"But They can still regain their memories" The Doctor said.

"But for Now They will be like That"

The Guys entered the Room.

"They are sleeping, You can't come in" nurse joy said.

But The Guys saw Bandages on The girls' heads.

* * *

**Well That it...This was suppose to be posted last week but I was busy with my school work.**

**Yeah...Poor Guys...Anyways bye bye**


End file.
